


There's Always a Price For Pissing Off Your Girlfriend

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Drabble, F/M, Genderplay, Humiliation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: gender play</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always a Price For Pissing Off Your Girlfriend

Zak could not believe he was at a bar in a skirt, heels, makeup and a slinky top with fake boobs. He thought he was quite possibly the ugliest woman he’d ever seen and yet there were guys at this joint offering to buy him drinks. He was fending them off semi-politely when Kara motioned him toward the bathroom. She met him in the hallway, reminded him, “You know the terms, Zak. Dance. Physical contact. Phone number.” He went back out into the crowd, determined to find a dance partner of the male persuasion, only to retreat again double-time when he saw his brother walk in the door.


End file.
